Boring, Spazzy, Taco, Richness
by AdjacentJas
Summary: The adventures of Craig's gang. The spaziness will drive you insane, there's free taco's and the humour is as rich as tea. Too bad Craig is boring...


**Well... Enjoy my pretties. Check out my Bunny fic now... *evil hiss* I did not just do that your imagination things in imagination land. That's not what she said...**

**PLOT:****The adventures of Craig's gang. The spaziness will drive you insane, there's free taco's and the humour is as rich as tea. Too bad Craig is boring...**

**Warnings:****Mature humour, Gore/Violence, Innuendo, Drug relations, Language, CREEK, TYDE, STYLE, BUNNY, GREGSTOPHE, DIP.**

**Summary:****Tweek and Clyde think the pope is after them. Craig walks in on them preparing for his attack, and they all have a soapy war. Token is not amused and sends himself to calm things down.**

* * *

><p>Everyone, per usual, bunked in Token's for the night. Of course Craig and Token slept awesome and sound (kind of) but Tweek was too paranoid and Clyde was such a wuss that he believed everything the spaz said. That included 'Holy shit zombies!' and 'Token's fridge comes to life!' In the middle of the night Craig had to pee so he took a walk to the bathroom, like a normal, boring guy would. On his way there he heard what sounded like a tap running, followed by some 'GAH!'s and the odd 'Rub Harder!'s. From what voices he recognised, he didn't like the situation building in his sick mind at all. He shivered and headed into the bathroom. Thank God the sight he saw wasn't at all what he pictured, or he might of had to kill Clyde.<p>

"What are you... doing?" He asked somewhat bemused.

Tweek recognised the nasal voice and turned around to face Craig with soapy, wet hands raised. "Gah!" He shouted with a twitch. Craig raised an eyebrow. Tweek and Clyde where stood washing their hands with unnatural amounts of soap. But why?

"We're washing our hands." Clyde dopely stated as he turned around waving and clapping his soapy hands, grinning like a fool. Which he was.

"Yeah I know that but... Why?" Craig muttered 'retard' under his breath and flipped the two off. Which earned him a scream from the blond and a frown from the shit for brains.

Just after Tweek spoke. (or rather shouted) "The po-pope doesn't like cleanliness Craig! He'll eat us! Get your -GAH- hands soapy, now man!" He spazzed and grabbed Craig's hands shoving them into the sink cleansing them.

"Nice Tweek!" Clyde squeezed out some soap for Craig and happily whistled a tune. 'Mary had a little Clyde'. Craig stared bemused at their utter stupidity. Though Tweek was actually a genius. Hell with should be called Boring, Einstein, Taco, Richness. ...Maybe not...

"Dude I'm going to piss myself if you both continue lubricating my hands."

"No! You'll get eaten! TOOMUCHPRESSURE!"

Then Clyde had to inquire, "Pee in the bath, man! Fo shizzle!"

Did he just say fo shizzle... Okay that wasn't odd at all. Craig scowled and just turned around to the toilet to urinate. "Ah..." He was totally holding that in. Fo shizzle...

"Gah!" Tweek spazzed and tugged his hair. Not good when you've got soapy hands.

"Tweek is Jello! Jello, jello Oh~" Clyde dare sang that in the tune of Justin Bieber. Though Craig grinned and finished up, turning back to them. "Craig, Tweek saw your junk, dude!" Clyde, per usual, burst into hysterics. Tweeks facepalmed but screamed straight after. Soap. In. Eye.

"Sweet Jesus Christ! Owww-GAH!-Pressure!" This made Clyde fall onto the floor and hold his sides from the burst of laughter. He thought his lungs might implode. Craig on the other hand started rubbing the blondes eyes and patting his back. Back he couldn't help grin at the spaz tapping his foot like thumper the fucking rabbit

* * *

><p>Obviously someone had to hear all the shananigans. Some black kid to be precise. Token to be a smart ass. He 'was' asleep, now he was just pissed off. Token slugged down the long, posh, decorative hallway until his eyes came into contact with the light of the bathroom. "Clyde..." He muttered. But it wasn't just Clyde he soon found out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Eat that Craig!" Clyde threw a blok of soap at Craig and dodged as he threw back a back-scrub. "Clyde you Douchebag!" Craig almost slipped on the soap. Tweek had fallen into the bathtub because of the soap, just as Craig jumped off the toilet and landed in front of him. He just sat beside the tap and twitched shouting "PRESSURE!"<p>

They continued their war. Until Token coughed, standing at the doorway with folded arms. "Clyde, Craig... You're in deep shit man."

"Hey! Tweek is in the tub, Token!" Clyde fell over Craig's out stretched foot and landed face first at the dark boy's feet.

"I'm not going to even ask..." Token facepalmed.

"GAH! He-help? Ngh." Tweek couldn't get out of the giant tub, so Craig happily helped him out. "You spaz." He twitched and frown at Craig.

"Can we all go back to bed now? It is like 5am." Token rubbed his eyes and nudged Clyde with his foot. "C'mon chub." Clyde smiled (or rather pulled a cheesy grin) and grabbed Token's hand and followed him back to bed.

"Well Tweekers, how about we stay here?" Craig raised an eyebrow in a 'I have dirty plans for you' way. Though Tweek was oblivious.

"Gah, why?" The spaz tilted his head like a lost puppy. Then he twitched and looked like a Tweeker. Like, a person on crack.

"Because I think we'll need to cleanse later so the pope won't eat us." He grinned and pushed Tweek back into the tub earning a yelp. He got in after and lunged at the boy, hugging him. At least neither Tweek nor Clyde would be awake worrying about the Pope tonight.

* * *

><p>"Clyde! Where's my underwear!" Token had come victim to the underpants Gnomes A.K.A Clyde Donovan. "Craig! Why does my bathroom look like a winter wonderland of sticky substances!" And Creek. Fo shizzle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow... i write this in a book and had to type it up. *explodes* I didn't realise how short it was... *facepalm* This is going to be a long-legged adventure believe you me. Here's an inside to chapter two!**

**Chapter Two: ****Lemon Bath Club.**

**Summary: ****Token and Clyde decide to take a bath together and Clyde finds lemon shower gell. Craig and Tweek are out shopping for Man-Bags and come back to an awkward sight.**


End file.
